Secreto en la WW2
by Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl
Summary: Los integrantes del eje y los aliados tienen un secreto en común: entre batallas se tomaban un descanso sin permiso de sus jefes. Aunque nunca planearon compartirlo, ambos acordaron en silencio no delatar al otro. Porque ambos bandos sabían que su presencia en ese lugar no era mera casualidad.


**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

**Secreto en la WW2.**

**En algún lugar del Caribe.**

Los representantes de las naciones aliadas viajan con dirección a la casa de Estados Unidos a una reunión. Todos estaban agobiados para tener una reunión pero Alfred le importo un pepino y la programo. Sus jefes no aceptaron sus excusas; los mandaron a ser su trabajo y no les quedo de otra que acompañar al estadounidense.

––En un par de horas estaremos en espacio aéreo estadounidense ––se dejo escuchar la voz del capitán––. Es todo por el momento.

––Rusia debería estar dándole su merecido a Alemania ––sonrió pensando en el rubio siendo golpeado por su grifo––. ¿Qué te sucede China?

––No me gustan estos viajes ––su rostro reflejo malestar o preocupación, no era fácil decirlo––. Tengo un presentimiento.

––_Mon cher_ no te aflijas, te daré un poco de mi _amour _y te sentirás mejor.

––_¡Bloody hell! _¡Comportate _Wine bastard_!

––_Mon ami_ no te pongas celoso, hermano mayor tiene _amour _para ti también.

––¿Matt, has visto las hamburguesas del _Hero_?

––No. Lo siento Al. Pregúntale a Arthur.

––¡Otra vez no, _aru_!

Un sacudimiento brusco saco a las naciones de su entretenida pelea. Una voz les confirmo sus terribles sospechas.

––Amenaza de turbulencia. Se le pide a todos los pasajeros que regresen a sus asientos ––y agrego en un grito––: ¡Recen por sus almas!

Todos se sentaron, abrocharon sus cinturones y se aferraron a sus asientos sintiendo el avión cayendo en picada sobre un desconocido lugar del globo terráqueo.

Despertaron algo adoloridos pero aliviados de tener solo unos pequeños rasguños. Era una de las ventajas de ser naciones. Dieron un vistazo a su alrededor: grandes árboles, aves cantoras, insectos por donde quiera, pequeños mamíferos, un suelo cubierto de vegetación verde y fresca. Todo el lugar olía a vida. Caminaron en grupo buscando: refugio, una fuente de agua, comida.

––Iván siente que alguien nos vigila.

––Es solo tu imaginación _mon ami_.

––Yo también lo siento lo mismo ––dijo el canadiense––. ¿Creen que _ellos _estén aquí?

––¡El _Hero_ los protegerá ha ha ha!

––¡_Shut up_, Alfred! ––se concentro en los sonidos del lugar hasta que capto unos pasos acercándose–– Es verdad, alguien nos sigue.

––¡No te preocupes _Iggy_, el _Hero_ te salvara!

––Shhh… ¡Guarden silencio _aru_!

Todos obedecieron a China. Se reunieron en círculo, protegiendo sus espaldas los unos a los otros. En silencio empuñaron sus armas: un grifo, un máuser, una varita mágica, un _wong_ de cocina y una espada. Se quedaron quietos durante un buen rato en lo que la sensación desapareciera por completo.

––Creo que los asustamos.

––Con esa varita no asustas ni a mi _grandmare_.

––_¡Shut up, stupid frog!_

––¡El _Hero_ los salvo del monstruo ha ha ha!

Francia e Inglaterra comenzaron con sus típicas peleas maritales. Estados unidos se jactaba de haber asustado con su heroica presencia al malévolo y despreciable monstruo que vivía en aquel desconocido lugar. Rusia se quedo al margen disfrutando la pelea de sus compañeros. Por su parte, China decidió intervenir:

––_¡Aiya! _¡Dejen de pelear! ¡Mis hermanitos no pelean tanto como ustedes! ¡Ya no son unos niños _aru_!

Esto hizo que los demás dejaran de pelear y avanzaran en silencio. Caminaban en apariencia tranquilos pero todos tenían a la mano sus armas. En ese momento giraron hacia la derecha cuando todos lanzaron un grito ensordecedor. Frente a ellos estaba un felino de pelaje anaranjado con unas extrañas marcas sobre él: una mancha central rodeada de otras manchas de mayor tamaño.

––¡Que tierno gatito _aru_! ––el chino se dispuso a correr en pos del felino pero el ruso y el francés lo detuvieron a tiempo––. ¡Ven aquí mishi, mishi!

––¡No te acerque _mon cher_!... ––y dijo con voz pensativa––: no sé porque pero se me hace tan familiar.

––¡Pero es tan lindo _aru_! ––seguía intentando deshacerse del agarre de sus compañeros–– ¡Debo acariciarlo!

––_Niet_. China debe quedarse con el grupo.

––¡No te preocupes China! ¡El _Hero_ te traerá ese gatito!

––Deja de decir tonterías, Alfred. ¡Puede ser peligroso!

––¡Balam! ––grito una voz–– ¡Balam donde te metiste!

Todos se quedaron quietos y suspiraron aliviados al escuchar una voz acercarse a donde ellos estaban, eso significaba que había una población humana cerca, por lo tanto comida y techo donde dormir. Frente a ellos apareció un joven moreno, cabello azabache y de ojos castaños con una tonalidad rojiza. Al reconocerlo todos gritaron a la vez:

––¡México!

––El que viste y calza ––sonrió––. ¿Qué los trae por estos lares?

––_¡Joseph! _––se le fue encima a su vecino––. _¡I am happy see you!_

Canadá y Francia se acercaron a ayudarlo a levantarse pero el francés retrocedió al ver los ojos llameantes del pequeño minino.

––Alguien anoto las placas del tractor que me atropello ––dijo alzando la cabeza para después dejarse caer otra vez en el suelo––. ¡Auch, creo que me fracture el occipucio!

––_¡Joseph help me!_ ––Gritaba cierto gringo siendo perseguido por un jaguar––. _¡Help me, please!_

El moreno no hizo nada para detener a Balam. Él sabía que su cachorro no le haría ningún daño al gringo baboso, solo lo mordiscaría un poquito… tal vez.

––¿Dónde estamos?

––Están en mi casa, específicamente en la isla de Cozumel, Quintana Roo.

––Pensé que estábamos de nuevo en Sey…

––¿Que ocurre México?

Todos se volvieron al escuchar una voz profunda. Detrás de unos árboles salió un alemán acompañado de un par de italianos y un japonés. En sus cuerpos se veían rasguños y sus uniformes estaban manchados de lodo y ramitas.

––Me los encontré hace un rato ––dijo refiriéndose a los recién llegados–– al parecer también se les estrello el avión.

––Alemania protégeme ve~

Tan solo ver a Inglaterra el par italiano se escondió detrás del Ludwing. Lovino temblando aun se animo a gritar:

––_¡Chigi! _¡México tengo hambre, dame de comer!

––_¡You… bloody hell!_

––_Konichiwa _––hizo una reverencia––_ Igirisu-san._

––_Hi Japan._

––_Joseph,_ no te preocupes ––miro fijamente al alemán con cara de pocos amigos–– el _Hero_ te protegerá del imperio del mal.

No veo como me protegerás de ti mismo, gringo baboso pensó el mexicano. Se dio cuenta de las miradas que se enviaban entre todos, especialmente las miradas venenosas y furiosas de Alemania y el gringo que hacían temblar al par de italiano y tensarse a Yao, Arturo y Francisco. Debía hacer algo antes que su hogar terminara siendo campo de batalla y el pagara los platos rotos.

––Síganme todos, vamos a mi casa, deben de tener hambre. Verán los ricos tamales que prepare, se van a chupar los dedos de lo sabrosos que me quedaron…

Y así José María siguió con una charla de cosas triviales tratando de despejar la pesada atmosfera que se había formado a su alrededor.

––¿Este gatito es tuyo? ––pregunto el chino mientras cargaba al pequeño minino––. Es muy suave.

––Es un jaguar y es mi amigo. Aquí abundan mucho. ––se le hizo raro que China no recordara que Imperio Maya tenía muchos la última vez que la visito. Viendo cómo Japón observaba las manchas en el lomo dijo––: se llaman rosetas, si se fijan bien parecen rosas. Se llama _Balam_ que en lengua maya significa jaguar.

Inglaterra lo miro con cara de ¡Que original!. El solo sonrió en respuesta.

––En cuanto lleguemos a la hacienda, mandare a alguien a buscar a sus pilotos.

Caminaron durante un buen rato hasta llegar a la costa donde subieron a una lancha que los llevaría a la orilla. Al final llegaron a una hacienda muy hermosa: muebles rústicos que la vejez ennoblecía, cuadros oscuros en las paredes, suelos de baldosa rojiza y vigas en los techos. Típicas haciendas mexicanas. En cuanto llegaron se dieron un relajante baño y se pusieron ropa más cómoda. El grupo que había enviado el mexicano había recuperado sus equipajes.

Después en grupos bajaron al comedor. José María sirvió comida típica de la región. Todos empezaron a comer viendo por el rabillo del ojo a los integrantes del otro bando. No confiaban en nadie. México rezaba a su virgencita de Guadalupe para que sus invitados no armaran barullo cuando tomaban los sagrados alimentos. Por suerte la comida los relajo tanto que empezaron a platicar entre ellos sin darse cuenta habían hecho una tregua.

––¿Quieren ir a la playa?

Lovino se tiro en la arena a tomar el sol pidiendo que no le molestaran o les daría un cabezazo. Feliciano y Kiku enterraron en la arena a Ludwing. El alemán aguantaba estoicamente el ser enterrado, solo por dale gusto al italiano.

––Vamos a la playa whoooaa a comer papaya.

Francis habían aprovechado que Yao y Arthur estaban distraídos jugando en la arena para esconderles la ropa. Estos últimos lo perseguían exigiendo su vestimenta.

––¡Devuelveme mi ropa, _wine bastard_!

––¡No huyas,_ aru_!

––¡Alcáncenme si pueden, _mon amis_!

José María se encontraba jugando con Matthew, Iván y el gringo a echarse agua a la cara. En una de esas terminaron mojando a Romano y Inglaterra que les respondieron de igual manera. Al final hubo una guerra de agua entre los dos bandos.

Al día siguiente el jefe de México envió dos aviones para que las naciones regresaran a sus respectivos destinos. Aunque algunos no querían irse.

––¡_Chigi_, quiero quedarme! ––se aferro a unas canastas de jitomates–– ¡Ustedes no me necesitan, estos tomates sí!

––Me gusta la casa de _Meshika_ porque tiene muchos girasoles.

José María le dio varias canastas de tomates, cajas de cerveza y tequila, dulces de la región, macetas de girasoles a ambos bandos. Solo así se fueron a sus hogares.

**En algún lugar del pacifico. 2 meses después.**

––¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no visitamos a _le_ _petit Mexique_?

––Creo que… ––el inglés hizo ademán de pensar–– 2 o 3 meses. ¿Por qué _frog_?

––No sería bueno… ––dijo mirando a los presentes–– hacer una visita social.

El ruso no dijo nada solo sonrió y golpeo con su grifo el panel de control del avión.

**Costa Chica de Guerrero, México.**

Después de resolver asuntos pendientes, José María se sentó y se puso a cantar una chilena famosa de esas tierras con su guitarra:

––Arenita azul ¿Deónde salió? Arenita azul ¿Deónde salió? Anoche cayó el agua, la destapo, ¿Eres cubana? ¡No soy cubana! ¿Eres jarocha? ¡No soy jarocha! ¿Qué quiere ser mi maíz? ¡Soy mariposa!...

––_Privet_ _Meshika._

Ante sus ojos aparecieron 6 siluetas que lo hicieron exclamar:

––¡Órale, que los trae a mi humilde hogar!

––Nuestro avión se estrello en tus costas ––dijo aparentemente con remordimiento el francés––. Lo sentimos _mon ami_.

––No te agüites. No es como si lo hicieran a propósito ¿Verdad?

Todos negaron con la cabeza. Será la magia de mis antepasados que atrae a sus aviones se pregunto a sí mismo. Sí, eso era. No creía que ellos se estrellaran a propósito en sus costas ¿O sí?

––_Guten tag_ México.

Y en la otra esquina: El eje. Aparecieron 3 siluetas más acompañadas de un _Konichiwa_ _Mexishico-san_ seguido de una reverencia, y un _Ciao_ de parte de los italianos. Chema suspiro, tenía el presentimiento que no sería la última vez que tuviera a ambos bandos en un mismo lugar.

* * *

En Hetalia siempre vemos que nuestros países revoltosos se estrellaban en una isla. Me puse a pensar y concluí que no siempre tendrían que caer con Seychelles, en mi HeadCanon ellos se estrellaban en varias islas y costas del mundo -a propósito o no- para tomarse unas vacaciones entre batallas.

Jaguar: Estos felinos gustan de seguir a los exploradores y aparecer frente a ellos sacándoles un susto. Por lo regular evitan a los humanos. China tuvo encuentros con culturas mesoamericanas desde miles de años, así que es más que probable que conoció a los grandes imperios: Maya y Azteca. Estas dos culturas veneraban al jaguar como un dios de la noche.

En esa época México pensaba –sigue pensando en su fuero interno- que Estados Unidos era el imperio del mal. Esto se debe al intervencionismo que tuvo Estados unidos en los años que se desarrollo la Revolución Mexicana. México pensaba que Alemania era el ejemplo a seguir -no sabía de los campos de concentración- hasta que supuestamente hunde algunos barcos petroleros mexicanos.

Chilena: Es un género musical mexicano de la región de la Costa Chica, zona limítrofe entre los estados mexicanos del sur deGuerrero y Oaxaca, aunque su influencia se extiende a otras regiones cercanas del país. Su nombre es precisamente tomado de algunas importantes tradiciones musicales sudamericanas que llegaron por medio de quienes migraban desde Chile y Perú, pasando por los puertos de Acapulco, Guerrero; Puerto Ángel, Huatulco y Puerto Minizo, Oaxaca, en el auge de la fiebre del oro de California.

La canción que canta México es: Arenita Azul.


End file.
